Change
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: They were opposites. He was fire, and she was water. They already had their destinies laid out for them. His was Mai, and hers...was Aang. But things change. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do **NOT** own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I don't own anything related to it. I earn no money from this. In fact, I earn nothing from it but my own enjoyment. I make no profit from my writings and don't want to; they're based on someone else's work and I would rather make my own way.

…I. Love. Zuko. His voice actor is just amazing and at the end of the series he's even better. I'm at least going to attempt a Zutara fic, so please bear with me. It's been a long time since I've actually written any fan-fiction, so pardon me if it seems a little strange.

Now, some of you will realize these are bits and pieces of episodes. The last six episodes, it would be, if I use something from all of them. Which I'm not likely to do, actually. A couple, but not much.

Please enjoy the story and I would sincerely appreciate feedback.

_**Change**_

_**Chapter One**_

She was beautiful and terrifying. She was one of the most frightening women he had ever met.

Oh, sure, Azula was completely insane and a Firebender of amazing power. A prodigy, for that matter. But Azula was his sister, and, now, he no longer feared her. He was stronger, and he had learned the true ways of Firebending. He had learned from the masters, from the first Firebenders—the dragons. He now knew how to truly use fire. Even if Azula was tough, Zuko had more on his side.

Katara was frightening. She had bluntly threatened to kill him—perhaps not in those words, but it was clear enough—if he ever showed a hint of trying to hurt Aang. She hated him for no apparent reason.

And for some reason, though Zuko had never cared for what people thought of him, always having his own goals, he cared what she thought. He had never cared about anything but regaining his honor and the love of his father. Of course, after that, it had been his uncle, but…right now, he needed to have her at least be civil with him, didn't he? If she was ready to strangle him at all times it simply wouldn't work out. She'd kill him before he could teach Aang any real Firebending.

But there was something crazy in him that cared about what she thought of him.

He offered to take her to see the Southern Raiders. They had taken her mother, and killed her.

She was so frightening when she was angry that it made him wonder how he had ever survived any fights with her in the past. She was not the typical Waterbender. And before all of her anger about this entire matter grew too great to block, he wanted to find a way to make it up to her, if that was even possible, really. Maybe then she wouldn't kill him. She still frightened him, though.

He had learned patience, and how to control himself. So he didn't show much of that fear. But when they had found the captain of the ship, she had done something so terrifying that Zuko had vowed that he would never, ever make her angry.

She had controlled the man.

He didn't know how she did it. He just knew that she had forced his Firebending to stop, and he had fallen to his knees, unable to control his body, and shouted in pain.

For the first time, Zuko felt that chill rise along his spine that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Oh, he was afraid of many things. He was only human. But fear like this he had never felt.

It was like she was…_bending_ him.

She'd forced him to lift up and look her in the eye because, in spite of his fear, Zuko had been the one to speak. He'd been the one to try and force the man's memory.

It was an unnatural thing.

He was frightened of it. Katara was, quite possibly, more powerful than even the Avatar himself.

The Avatar could not, and probably would not, control someone.

That night, once they left that ship, he took over flying Appa. She was tired. And there was something else wrong. He found himself leaning down toward Appa's ears. "I've got you pointed in the right direction. Can you fly us for a while?"

He grunted, in the way he always did as a confirmation. Zuko climbed the bison's fur and went up to the huge saddle, and he found that Katara was still awake.

She was crying.

He reached for her gently, and his fingers brushed her skin. She flinched. "Katara."

"Leave me alone." She rolled over and faced away from him.

"Katara." His voice was softer and now, he put his hand on her arm. It was exposed, because, for her, the black was too hot right now. He scooted closer to her, softly taking her hand; his had gently slid down her arm. "Katara, look at me."

She sniffled deeply, but then rage built and, suddenly, there was a definite smack. She had used her water whip on him, trying to free herself. His cheek stung badly, but he didn't let go of her. "Katara, please. I have to ask you something. You can hurt me all you like. That heals. The rest of my face never will."

Reluctantly she turned to him, sniffling, and gasped. She had hit him hard. There was a red welt growing on his cheek and there was some blood softly seeping from the wound. She sat bolt upright and reached out, softly touching the area just below the wound. "I'm sorry, Zuko." Her voice was so soft and quiet and sincere that he couldn't refuse the apology, even if he had wanted to. He saw her pull out her little water pouch, and she pressed her hand to his face, the water wrapped around her fingers. It was chilly, and he flinched away, at first. Then, seeing her eyes widen, he leaned in to her hand and allowed her to heal him.

There was a deep silence in the air after that. It was unbearable for the first few seconds and then she realized he was waiting for her to look at him. She reluctantly lifted her blue eyes up to meet his. They were a unique color; golden, almost.

Even she would admit that, even with his scar, he was a handsome young man.

Her train of thought ended as he reached for her hand again. This time, she offered it to him. "What happened on the ship? I've never seen anything like that, Katara."

Her eyes widened and she looked so afraid that he wished he hadn't asked. Her hand was gone from his so quickly that he didn't have time to tighten his fist and keep her there. She began to draw her knees up and she curled in on herself so tightly that he thought she might become permanently compact. She was so afraid, and something in his chest ached for that.

But he wouldn't take the question back now. He had asked, and as she hadn't tried to jump from Appa, he knew that she wasn't going to run away from him. He waited.

When she finally answered, he felt himself lucky that Appa's pace was too slow to create much wind around them; it was a soft whisper. "Bloodbending."

Zuko couldn't contain his reaction, this time; it was a soft, startled gasp and his entire back stiffened. He was slow to repeat the word. "Bloodbending?" It sounded so grotesque that he could not imagine what it could truly mean. He didn't want to know. Why had he asked?

"…Before the…eclipse, we were still hiding out in the Fire Nation. We were mostly traveling on foot, to avoid anyone seeing Appa. We found ourselves camping out in a small forest, telling…ghost stories. Of course, Sokka's were lame. I had the best." It was a quiet and soft chuckle that escaped her, but it didn't last. "An old woman found us in the forest. She heard me telling the story. She said it was dangerous in the woods, that…we shouldn't be out there. She said people had been disappearing in the forest, lately. She offered us shelter for a couple of days; she had an inn. Sokka had a bad feeling about her and started snooping around her house one day. We found a locked room, and inside it was a tiny treasure chest. She found him peeking—I had fussed on him throughout his exploration—and told us what was inside the chest."

There was a very long pause here. Zuko wondered what was going on. "She was from the Southern Water Tribe. The last bender to be captured from there. The Fire Nation kept her far away from water. But, desperate, she learned that she could…bend rats. They had water in them, after all. Blood is a liquid, and our bodies contain water." The pause was a little shorter this time. "She bent the man who kept them locked up and freed only herself. She ran far away." The pause was only a couple of seconds. "The people disappearing were because of her. They were members of the Fire Nation and she was locking them up under the guise of it being a Spirit." There was a long and painful pause. "She taught me to draw water from plants, from the air. She had me meet her under the full moon. We were at our strongest as benders. She told me what happened when she was locked up…and then she tried to bend me. Tried to teach me how to do it. It was…terrifying, to feel that. I never wanted to do it. But I turned it against her." She was shuddering violently now. "Just the idea of…controlling someone, I couldn't stand it!" There was a sniffle, a quiet sob. "…And then I turned and used it on her. She looked at me and smiled and said, 'Congratulations, Katara. You're a Bloodbender,' and she had this…awful look on her face. I hated myself for it." She shook for a few seconds, crying, unable to speak. "And now I used it again!"

Zuko didn't know what to say. It was a horrifying idea. And Katara clearly didn't like it. But she had used it, in her anger. He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. But she continued after several seconds. Her words were broken by sniffles and sobs and for the first time, scary, intimidating Katara seemed her age once more. Like an unsure girl without a clue as to what she was supposed to do. "I don't wanna do it again, Zuko. I don't wanna."

This time, he did know what to do. Well, he sort of did; Zuko was still learning how to handle crying women, how to comfort people. He was used to relying on himself, but he was learning. He hesitated, but he went to her, and he gently put his arms around her, his grip gentle, but strong. He felt her stiffen up immensely, but when he didn't let go, she relaxed and, after a few moments, she seemed to shatter. She let go of great sobs and her body shook in his arms, her face snuggled in against his shoulder.

In time her sobs slowed and softened, and her body stopped shaking. He heard a few soft sniffles now, gentle, and finally, her breathing began to even out. She relaxed in his arms and fell in to a world without a single dream or nightmare.

Zuko didn't bother to try and put her down; it would wake her. Instead, he shifted enough to lean against the back edge of Appa's saddle and, in time, he joined her in that world.

_**End Chapter**_

Thank you for reading this. I would appreciate at least one review per chapter, because, frankly, if there's something I can improve on, I'd like to do it.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do **NOT** own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I don't own anything related to it. I earn no money from this. In fact, I earn nothing from it but my own enjoyment. I make no profit from my writings and don't want to; they're based on someone else's work and I would rather make my own way.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I'll give you replies here.

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: **Thank you. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**AnnaAza: **Thank you!

**sokkantylee: **Thank you so much for your review! I remember watching the _Southern Raiders _episode, and they distinctly animate Zuko's eyes widening. I think he'd be very curious about what had happened, so I had to put it in. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Untilthemoonrises: **Thank you! I'll make sure I post the chapters about once a week, as long as I have them done.

This chapter isn't quite as long as the first, but I hope it doesn't disappoint. This is still during the _Southern Raiders _episode.

Please enjoy.

_**Change**_

_**Chapter Two**_

When Katara woke, she was much warmer than she thought she should be. She was also propped up, and lying on something very soft. And something was around her. Something warm, and comforting. It took her several minutes to stir, but then, she realized she could hear breathing in her ear, soft and even, but deep. She focused, not wanting to move, and possibly wake whatever was holding her. It was obviously a human, she was realizing. She could feel the person breathing. It was a man, she could feel, because he was strong, his muscles well-developed. His breathing was so deep that she could feel each of his muscles contract and expand with the movement. He felt strangely warm for a human.

Her memories began to come back. Slowly, but surely, she began to realize what was going on. She was asleep on Zuko's lap, wrapped gently in his arms. She was frightened, at first. Did he know she was awake? Was he awake? His breathing was too even for him to be awake, wasn't it? Deciding she was safe for now, she laid there in his arms, secretly enjoying the moment. She had shattered in front of him and, instead of pushing her away, he comforted her, took care of her. Instead of going back to pilot Appa, he had sat there, and let her cry herself to sleep.

…Maybe Zuko wasn't the man she thought. He hadn't run from a sobbing girl. He had taken care of her.

…He had cared for her.

He was strong, and warm, and it was just what she needed to get over the headache that had formed the night before. She stayed there for several minutes, relishing this perfect silence with only his breathing in her ear. It was a moment she enjoyed deeply. She didn't understand, but she knew she liked it.

After several seconds, she gently shifted each of his arms away from her, and softly climbed from his lap, and she took the time to watch him for a few moments. In his sleep he looked young and vulnerable, not the strong, stubborn man she had come to know over the past several months. From the time that he had first captured the Avatar he had shown strength and stubbornness and absolute anger. He had calmed down immensely since then.

But this was different. In his sleep, Zuko was a different person completely. He was perfectly calm and smooth, but there were lines on his face. Worry lines. Age lines. He was older than sixteen. Perhaps not bodily, but in experience, absolutely. She lingered there, watching him for just a few more seconds, and then took over directing Appa.

Perhaps she shouldn't have stayed in his arms, or watched him. Now, there was something new that she had to think about. …Zuko could really, in fact, be good now. It was a very real possibility.

She sighed quietly and shook it out of her head. She wouldn't think of it now. She had something much more important to think about.

He allowed himself to "wake" after she had left the saddle for a few minutes. He'd been awake since she had. He almost always rose with the sun. Firebenders did that. He stirred a little bit, rolling out his limbs and loosening the tension in him, and he sat there and watched her for some time. She was…a lovely girl, really. And maybe he liked her just a little bit, even if she was ultimately frightening.

Then, finally, he climbed toward the edge of the saddle, sitting near her in silence.

Neither spoke until they arrived, stalking Yon Rha as he left the marketplace. A storm was gathering now and the rain would give her more water. She was a powerful young woman and so much anger, so much rage had built up and she was ready.

He turned to attack a bush, and Zuko was the first to step out, using some mild fire to show him that no matter what he did, there was no fire that could fight them.

Katara attacked him verbally and physically, but she never actually hurt him. Perhaps his feelings, but a man like him deserved it. She wanted to kill him.

But she couldn't.

She didn't know if it was because she was too weak to do so…or too strong to do something so evil.

On the ride home, Appa knew the way, so Zuko made sure they were well on their way, and then he went back to Katara once more. He took her hand, and only tightened his when she tried to pull away. "You did the right thing."

"No, I didn't." She said it with such anger that his hand loosened just slightly, but she didn't pull away. Not yet. His reflexes were fast and she was sure that he would feel her start to retreat and keep her there. "He's a monster and he deserves to die. He ruined the lives of so many. He _killed_ my _mother_, Zuko! He killed her, and she was protecting me!" There were tears again.

Zuko fought himself for a moment, debating. But he knew one very good way to shock her in to silence and blank her mind. It was a trick he'd learned because he'd had it done to him. He lifted his hands and softly cupped her cheeks and he leaned in, just barely brushing her lips with his.

It effectively cut her off and her tears stopped. She had a very blank expression on her face, but he could see the beginnings of a soft blush surfacing. He dare not let his lips twitch and leapt in to speech so that she would have to listen to him while she was still in shock. "You did the right thing, Katara. Would your mother want you to kill someone for her? Would your mother be proud of the fact that you let your anger get the best of you and, instead of being the sweet, strong girl she raised, you let weakness and rage take over?" He said it rapidly, enough that she had to really focus to catch it, and when he was sure he had her attention, he slowed down. "Would your mother want you to become a murderer, Katara? And especially in her name." His voice had softened now. It was gentle, even. "You might not be able to forgive him, but think on what I said."

He stood up to go back to Appa's head, but she grabbed his hand gently. It was a grip that was too light to hold him there but strong enough that he noticed it in time. He turned back to her, and she pulled softly on his arm. He settled on his knees again, and she looked him right in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone." Her voice was soft, and she leaned in, kissing him softly in return. It was only a brush, but to Zuko, it said much, much more than words ever could have.

He'd made an impact on her and she felt better, if only a little bit. It was not an intimate kiss, but one of thanks where her words would never form. It was such a gentle thing that, for the first time, he really realized that she was, in fact, just a girl. She was younger than he, and full of experience with everything but boys. It was a shy thing and she didn't want anyone to know, obviously.

He didn't push his luck with the kiss, but instead squeezed her hands with a small smile on his face. "I won't."

She watched him go back to take Appa's reins, feeling much better than before. He was right about one thing. Her mother would never, ever want her to kill, especially in her name.

She did make the right choice.

When they finally arrived, Zuko obviously told Aang that she hadn't killed the man, because he ran toward her, practically cheering. But she told him that she hadn't forgiven the monster, not at all. Then, her eyes had turned to Zuko. There was a moment of silence that Aang thought meant much more than he read from it. But soon, she said, to his astonishment, and apparently Zuko's, too, that she would forgive him, at least. She threw herself at him in a rather tight hug, and Zuko didn't react for a few seconds, before, finally, his arms settled very softly around her tiny waist.

She lingered there for a few extra seconds, whispering softly in her ear. "Thank you again, Zuko." Her voice was soft, breathed, only for him.

She ran off after that. He lingered there, staring after her. Aang did, too. Zuko finally spoke. "You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer."

This prompted what was, quite possibly, the most important question that Aang had ever been asked. What would he do when he fought the Fire Lord, when Aang didn't truly believe in violence?

Aang was left standing alone on the partially-broken dock, confused, and too thoughtful for his own good.

What would he do? What _could_ he do? Aang couldn't hurt someone! He just couldn't. He only fought when it was for his own defense. He never attacked just to attack. He never ate meat. He was a vegetarian. He respected and cherished all life and…

He just could not kill someone. He couldn't.

_**End Chapter**_

Again, at least one review per chapter, please, so that I know if I can improve on anything.

Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do __**NOT**__ own Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I don't own anything related to it. I earn no money from this. In fact, I earn nothing from it but my own enjoyment. I make no profit from my writings and don't want to; they're based on someone else's work and I would rather make my own way.

Oh my gosh. Thank you _so, so _much for your reviews. I can't believe this has gotten so much attention! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. Answers here.

**Untilthemoonrises:** …Technically, they did. I'm just adding in extras. Like smooching and cuddling. Thank you so much for your review!

**Heart of the Lullaby: **Thank you!

**donnacrunch:** I'm so glad you like this! I just tried to imagine what they left out—like how Zuko might have been curious about her Bloodbending.

**My Soldier of Irrationality: **Not to be rude, but I think you actually mean "IC," because "OOC" means "Out of Character." "IC" means "In Character." Just an FYI for the future. And thank you so, so much.

**Miss Kitty: **Thank you so much. I'm trying to keep it somewhat natural, but it might be a wee bit rushed. And I'm not sure, but we'll see in the chapters to come how it all turns out.

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: **Thank you! And…really, I think the question is going to be, "How would Zuko handle Aang and Katara?" if it happened.

**sokkantylee: **Thank you!

**AnnaAza: **Thank you!

**ThinCrustPizzaRules: **I actually thought that, too. Because we realize how Katara thinks; she's angry and wants to kill Yon Rah. We don't really get to read much in to Zuko's view of things. I think it would've provided more information. But thank you so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**xBrown-Eyed-Maidenx: **Thank you so, so much. I just watched the episode and I thought they left out so much…so here's what I think they missed. And…I had to do that; Katara is only fourteen, while Zuko is sixteen. I think the age difference would show once they kissed. And it's your lucky day; I'm updating the same day you review. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Again, thank you so much for all your reviews. I never get this kind of attention on my fics. I sincerely appreciate it and I hope you love this chapter as much as you loved the others.

This takes place during/after the episode, _The Ember Island Players._

Please enjoy this chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint.

_**Change**_

_**Chapter Three**_

That night, Katara couldn't sleep. They had gone to the Fire Lord's house on Ember Island, and so far, she just didn't feel so safe here. Zuko had told them…that his father never came here. Not now, not anymore. No one would look for them here. Zuko wasn't at all questioning about it. Instead, he was perfectly sure.

Katara wasn't. She knew now that he wasn't evil anymore, that, truly, he was with them, but…this was just too different. It was too dangerous. It was, in fact, the Fire Lord's house. _His house._ Katara woke and meandered through the house, trying to assure herself that no one had been here in years. They hadn't. Dust covered most of the furniture and fixtures in the house, and the candles hadn't been burned; they were all fresh, probably replaced for the next time they would come. The kitchen curtains hadn't been touched in years because, when she brushed them aside to peer in to the darkness, a small cloud of dust rose.

The house hadn't been used in years.

But she still couldn't sleep, so she padded down to the beach, slipping out of her robes and down to her underwear. The water here was warm and soothing and she hoped that she could bend her energy out enough that she might be able to sleep. She went through the basics up to the most complex moves of her bending. She stayed out there for hours until she was sure that it was past midnight. But she was still sure that she couldn't sleep.

She sighed such a heavy breath of air that she saw the water dip inward with the force. It wasn't the typical bending, but she was an accomplished young woman with many talents. She began dragging herself to shore, intentionally burying her feet deeply in the sand with every step to try and talk her muscles in to relaxing. …It wasn't working so well.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice him until she was just a couple of feet from the shore. She hesitated in the water, unsure of what to do. "Zuko?"

"You still don't trust me?"

Her sigh was heavy again and she plopped down in the water right there, bending a couple of drops of water with one of her fingers. "It's not that."

Zuko wasn't so fond of water, but he was adapting, now that she wasn't attacking him with it. He stripped off his shirt and his pants so that he could join her without walking back in to the house, soaking wet, and he settled in beside her. "Then what is it?"

She was unsure with him so very close to her. The nights that she had spent with him alone, with only Appa to discover what they did, still lingered in her mind. She hesitated for several seconds, but put that aside, and finally spoke. "It's _his_ house. I just…I don't feel comfortable here. Knowing what he's done, what he'll do…it feels wrong. It doesn't feel safe at all. It feels like we're hiding in the den of a wolf and he'll be back any second."

Zuko had to think for several moments to find a way to say something comforting to her. "He won't come here. It has too many…happy memories for him to ever return. The first time I came back here the doors were locked shut. I had to kick them in." It was slow to come, but when it did, it sounded good enough. "He won't look for us here. No one will."

"Not even your sister?"

He went silent for some time after that. "No. I don't think she will. She hates our mother, and…she was here. Her presence hasn't been erased here."

There was an elongated silence here, because Katara didn't have a clue as to what she could say. "…I'm sorry, Zuko."

He shook his head. "I'll find her, one day."

She was quiet after he said that, because she wasn't so sure. Facing his father might not allow them to come home alive, really. She didn't like to think about it, but it was true. She didn't know what to say, and he stood shortly after that. He leaned down and offered her his hand, a very, very small smile on his face. "Come on, Katara. You need some rest now. You know that if anyone comes, there are so many of us. We can fight back."

She hesitated, but took his hand. He pulled her up with strength she recognized and appreciated. "Thank you, Zuko." It was murmured, a gentle thing, and she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

They walked back up to the house in silence, and this time, Katara found sleep smoothly and easily, settling in for the night and finally got some rest.

The next day, Aang trained for most of the day, with all three of his masters, Zuko last. He was surprisingly good at Firebending, especially considering he had, basically, just started. Perhaps it was because Roku had been his last form. He was, after all, born a Firebender. By the time he and Zuko finished, he was exhausted, but he wouldn't go to bed when it was still light outside. That would be stupid.

Sokka solved the problem when he and Suki ran in, carrying a…

Oh, God. It was a poster for a play.

About themselves.

Zuko clearly didn't want to go, but they all took the trip anyway, figuring it would be some sort of…decent break.

But it wasn't. The play was awful; the actors were all wrong, and…the end of it…well, they tried not to think about it.

Katara couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't because she was afraid of being discovered, but because of that stupid play. And what Aang had done. And said. And thought.

She went to the beach again, not to work off some energy, but in hopes of distracting herself. This time, Zuko was waiting for her. He looked at her in silence for some time, watching her, waiting. She thought about turning around and leaving. She was getting tired of him always being there, always.

But he spoke before she could think further on the idea. "What is it this time, Katara?"

She fell right on to her bum and sighed. "That stupid play. And Aang."

Zuko considered this for several seconds, and then he leaned down and scooped her in to his arms. He carried her all the way down to the water, putting her down where it would wash up around her legs. Water was her element. Water would sooth her. "Do you need to talk about it?"

She appreciated what he did. She let the waves lap at her feet and ankles and sat in silence for some time, breathing deeply. It felt so good. But then she knew she had to speak, feeling that he had settled down near her. "…Maybe I do." She hesitated, but then decided she would just blurt it all out. "Before the invasion on the day of the eclipse, Aang…he just kissed me. I didn't have any warning at all and I didn't know what to do and he…didn't quite give me time to say anything." She took a small, but deep breath. "I don't even know how I feel about him. I practically raised Sokka, after our mother was taken, so…he's sort of like my brother and my son, both, and…Aang is sort of that way too, but there's something different, and…" She trailed off with a frustrated grunt.

Zuko was surprised. He hadn't quite thought that Aang would be so bold, really. He was only twelve. Then again, Katara was only fourteen. But she kept going. "In the middle of the play, when he walked out…it was because he thought that what the actors did was real. That I had really said that…I liked you, in Ba Sing Se. He got so mad, he said he would've…gone in to the Avatar state if he hadn't blocked his chakra." There was a pause here. "He thought it was real." Another pause, a little longer this time. "He…wondered what was going on. He said he thought I liked him. I told him…that I didn't know. That I was confused right now. With Sozin's comet coming, and the Fire Lord about to try and wipe out the entire earth…I can't think about things like that. Once the comet is gone, maybe. But right now, it's not a priority. I mean…we might not even come back, Zuko. I don't like to think that, but it's true. We don't know what will happen." There was a breath and she continued with some fire. "I told him I was confused and his reaction was to kiss me again! That's not how you fix it."

Zuko sat there for several seconds, letting her calm down some from her…energy. Then, he reached out and softly touched her shoulder, "Did you tell him that?"

"No. I told him I was confused again, and that I was going back inside and I practically sprinted back in to the theater." She hadn't been too happy with him, after all.

"You should have said something. You know he won't understand unless you tell him."

She sighed heavily, and she shook her head, lying back in the sand. She buried her fingers in the loose earth and sighed once more, but it didn't seem to help her at all. She still looked frustrated and even a little upset, perhaps from the anger she had felt earlier. "He wouldn't understand. I tried explaining to him about not knowing how I feel and he just…well, I told you. He kissed me. He pretty much just threw it in my face."

There was another long pause as he thought for several seconds. "I kissed you and you didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"That was different. You don't…" She trailed off, opening her eyes; they had closed when she fell back in the sand. "…At least, I don't think you like me that way. And it was to distract me, not to…" She sighed. "It wasn't a romantic thing." She hesitated for several long seconds, trying to find the words. "Maybe I don't like him that way. I don't know what it is."

Zuko thought about this for a while. "I thought you said you weren't going to think on it until this war is over, Katara."

"I shouldn't." There was a long pause. "But I can't help it. It's so confusing and he just…he just forced it on me and now I have to think about it."

He lingered there for several seconds, before he got on to his knees. "Then I'll let you think on it in peace."

He was about to get up when he felt her hand on his, and he looked back at her. She was sitting up now, having pushed herself up as he tried to leave, and was now looking at him. He could've sworn there was a small blush on her face. "Wait."

He paused there for several seconds, looking at her. "Yes?"

She hesitated for so long that he wondered if she had changed her mind. But then, finally, she spoke. "…Kiss me."

He was so startled that he didn't know what to do or say at first, and then he looked her in the eye. "Katara, what are you doing?" His eyes were piercing.

"…Maybe it's just me, Zuko. Maybe it's not Aang at all." She hesitated, and then pulled her hand away. "Maybe I'm just…not meant to…" She didn't know how to say it.

Zuko hesitated. He waited for several seconds, until he felt her drawing away, and then made his decision. Technically, he wasn't still dating Mai, so he wasn't cheating on her. He reached out and softly caught one of Katara's cheeks with one of his hands, drawing her in close to him. Unlike the night on Appa, this time, his lips met hers and lingered. It was a soft kiss, almost hesitant, but much more…there than the last one.

She made a sound of surprise and he almost pulled back, until he felt her respond, leaning in to the touch of his lips and shyly returning the gesture. She pulled away after a few moments, blushing deeply, and she looked away.

Zuko's lips were surprisingly smooth and full and even though it hadn't been _that_ kind of kiss, it had felt good. Not like Aang. Aang's kiss had been too hard and abrupt and unexpected. Zuko had kissed her softly and slowly, giving her time to see it coming. It hadn't been so…harsh.

Zuko started to leave, but she pulled him back, and she kissed him once more, bringing him close to her lips, one of her hands finding the back of his neck.

He was so surprised that, at first, he didn't know what to do. Then, one of his hands slipped in to her hair, and he found himself kissing her back, unsure, but enjoying the feeling.

…When had they become friends?

And more than that, when had they started…this?

_**End Chapter**_

I hope you enjoyed. Please review! If there's anything I can improve on, please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do **NOT** own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I don't own anything related to it. I earn no money from this. In fact, I earn nothing from it but my own enjoyment. I make no profit from my writings and don't want to; they're based on someone else's work and I would rather make my own way.

Thank you all so, so much for your reviews. You don't know how happy they make me. I love you guys!

As always, responses here.

**Untilthemoonrises: **I'm sorry. But here's the update!

**donnacrunch: **Until the end of the series, I'm following canon, so they won't actually find out until later, so we'll have to wait for that. And…I hadn't actually planned on it. I think he'll fuss when he finds out, but it wouldn't be much. After all, Zuko's a member of the gang, and he _did _help Sokka rescue Suki and his father. I think Sokka actually likes Zuko now that he's proven himself. And no, not that I remember. The series itself takes place over…I'm assuming somewhere around six to eight months, at the most. Zuko was banished when he was thirteen, and during the second book, one of the earliest episodes, he says that it is exactly the day of his banishment; he's been gone for three years. So about a third of the way through the series, he's still sixteen. I don't think he actually gets a year older. I mean, I'm rewatching the series now, so I can correct it if needed, but I really don't think he does.

**xBrown-Eyed-Maidenx: **I'm glad you like it that much. And…who knows? Maybe it _did _happen and we just don't know that. And, as I've said before, I'm going canon until the end of the series, and then they'll find out after that. Eventually. So it will be a little while.

**AnnaAza: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**She-Poe: **Thank you for the review!

**MysNiWol: **Thank you for your review. Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint.

**My Soldier of Irrationality: **Ahh. That explains it. Sorry about that; I'm a bit of a Nazi when it comes to writing and I try to correct people so that they aren't in the wrong. I don't know if it really helps or not. And thank you on that! I had hoped that I depicted it right; they don't show much of her reaction, but I think she'd be wary. And it actually wasn't one of my favorites, but I still wanted to use the kiss from Aang in the fic. And thank you for all that, too.

**Heart of the Lullaby: **The reason I didn't use them is because it would've put time-skips in the chapter and I try to avoid that as much as I can. The episode didn't hold much interest for me; it's not one of my favorites, so I used what I needed without having to rewatch the episode fifty times when I didn't really like it. But thank you for your review, I hope the update doesn't disappoint.

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: **I don't think it's really completely forced, but I do think it's very, very rushed. They're so young, especially Aang, who's never had a touch of experience with women. He was raised by Monks and he's twelve. He doesn't really know much about romance other than what instinct tells him. Katara hasn't had much, but she _has _had some. Thank you for your review!

**Meegan: **Thank you for your review! And I agree with you about Aang on that. That's why I'm going with canon until the end of the series.

**Luinuial: **Thank you for your review!

Again, thank you guys so, so much for your reviews! I'm the happiest author on the planet.

Now, this one doesn't have prominent pieces of episodes in them, so it's more of an in-between sort of chapter. I hope you enjoy it all the same!

_**Change**_

_**Chapter Four**_

They lingered for several moments that way, shock and pleasure keeping them from parting, but soon, breath became a required thing and she pulled away first. After that, she looked at him for several seconds, and then gasped, and she buried her face in her hands. "We shouldn't be doing this. We can't. I mean, you…don't you have Mai? And…I…"

"You have Aang."

Her head drooped and she felt a few tears in her eyes. But Zuko had seen her cry enough already. Too much. "…Maybe I do." It was the tiniest murmur, soft and gentle and, though she tried to hide it, almost sad.

Things weren't awkward between them even after that night.

Zuko spent most of the next day training Aang, until they tried to have a beach party. Then, he attacked. How could they rest or play when the comet was so, so close?

It was then that the group found out the truth. Aang was going to wait…until Zuko told them of his father's plan. He was going to wipe out the entire world, other than his own nation. He was going to start with the Earth Kingdom.

Aang nearly had a panic attack. But Zuko tried to calm him. They all needed to rest, not panic. They would be able to do this. The would be together, and before the comet. They had to do it that way. With all six of them, each of the four elements, and two expert warriors, they could do it.

They practiced with Aang, all of them worked hard, and were all exhausted by the end of the day. Aang was still upset, and threw a bit of a fit. He was sure that he absolutely could not kill Ozai. He left them to meditate, trying to think of a way to defeat Ozai without taking his life.

Katara went to bed a little earlier than everyone else, upset and tired. Aang was sweet, and she knew he had his own…rules, but what choice was there? A treaty? Ozai would burn the thing up within a second. Aang just didn't have a choice, and she wished he would realize that.

Her sleep was very restless and, nearing midnight, she heard a soft crash and a quiet curse. She crept out of bed, putting her water pouch on. Was someone here? She kept her water wrapped around one of her hands and slipped through the halls smoothly, searching for the source of the sound. She found a room open that had not been before. It was dusty, but very beautiful inside. She made it inside, her legs bent slightly. Who was here? Her eyes narrowed as she peered around in the dark. Had someone found them? She took a chance and glanced back at the doors. They had been kicked down from outside the room. That made it just a bit less suspicious, but she still kept her hands up, ready to attack.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She nearly slashed at the voice, until she registered who it was. The soft, yet deep tones could only belong to Zuko. She sighed very heavily, and allowed her water to go back in to its pouch. Her stance slacked and she shook her head. He lit the room with a little ball of fire, and then lit the small lamps inside. The furniture within was covered in dust, but she could see some of it underneath; it was pricey furniture and very beautiful. The room was well-decorated and looked rather feminine. She realized after several minutes that this had to be his mother's room. There was a long pause of silence. He spoke. "I just needed to see this room before we…end it." He didn't know if he would get to come back here and see the pieces left of his mother.

"No, it's okay. I was just…afraid someone had found us." It was a quiet murmur, and she turned to him. "Maybe you can ask your father where she is, once we've gotten him down."

Zuko shook his head. "I'd rather have him dead than to try and get him to tell me something he'd never say." It was true. Ozai would never tell his son where Ursa was. Never.

Katara took a few steps toward him, hesitant. "…What was her name?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, but then went and dusted off one of the old chairs in the room, a sigh on his lips. "Her name is Ursa."

She noticed that he said that a little defiantly; he was absolutely sure that his mother was still alive, and she had to be well, if that was the case. She lingered in her spot for several seconds, but then saw him dusting off a spot at his side. It was a wide chair, probably some sort of couch, but not quite that big. She went over and sat beside him. "What was she like?"

Zuko hesitated for some time, here. "She was always kind and gentle. She took good care of me. She always loved me, where my father never did. He always loved Azula, because she was the prodigy, the talent. She was instantly skilled, and I had to work for it." There was another pause here. "Mother loved me regardless of my lacking talent. She would encourage me even when I failed. She was…" He hesitated, and then finally continued. "She was the perfect mother, I guess." There was a pause as Katara took this in, and once she looked back at him, he met her eyes with a small smile. It was almost sad. "I miss her, Katara, so much. My father will never tell me where she is…but maybe, one day, I can find her."

She sat there for several very long seconds, and then she reached out, softly brushing his cheek with her fingers. "Once we get rid of Ozai, we'll just need to take down your sister. Then you'll be Fire Lord, and you can send out a message, try and find her that way. Once she finds out it's you ruling the nation, maybe she'll feel safe."

He sighed quietly. "I don't know how I can do it…but I'll try."

There was another of those silences between them, comfortable yet awkward in some way. Then, there was a very pure silence, and, finally, she turned to him. She gently caught his lips and he couldn't resist leaning in to her. She was always gentle and she didn't push him away, like Mai had.

He couldn't resist this time, and his hand softly weaved through her hair. He pulled her close to him, his other arm wrapping gently around her waist. She was stiff, at first, but he could tell that she wasn't going to pull away. He did, however, have some thought for her. He softly pulled from her lips, hesitating. "Katara…if you don't like this, push me away." It was a quiet murmur against her lips, just far enough away that she wouldn't feel suffocated.

She was silent for several seconds, and then, allowing herself to feel for a moment, not think, she made her decision. She gently caught his cheek, pulling him back to her.

He was surprised, and pleased, and he leaned in to the kiss, holding her close to him, his hand in her hair. He supposed he needed comfort, because though her movements were shy, her arms wrapped gently around him, and it felt…good. Comforting. Warm.

She finally responded, a little hesitant at first, and then she allowed herself to relax. She shyly opened for him when his tongue touched her lips, and at first, she was very, very nervous. Then, she felt his tongue slip in to her mouth, moving slowly, but surely. The kiss was slow and passionate and his mouth felt hot. He was…an excellent kisser. He broke off for a few seconds, letting her breathe, and then brought her back to his mouth, kissing her again.

She was left speechless, breathless, and in shock. It felt amazing, overwhelming. His kiss was perfect and she felt butterflies in her stomach when he pulled away. It was a wild feeling. Aang hadn't kissed her that way, but she was sure that the first kiss was supposed to make these feelings. Aang's kiss was too abrupt to feel anything. Even the kiss on Appa with Zuko had made her stop short, and start to blush. Then the ones on the beach…they had felt good, too. But not like this. It was a perfect kiss, lingering and warm and it felt so wonderful. She didn't know a kiss could feel that way.

Settled in his arms, with the feeling of him on her lips, she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay there, if only for a few more moments. She looked up at him, her eyes just a little wide. She just watched him, his pretty, golden eyes. Finally, she found words. "Zuko…I shouldn't say this…but you really, really know how to kiss." For the first time, Katara didn't sound so intelligent or bossy. Instead, she sounded impressed and rather delighted. Her voice was even a little breathless.

For the first time she had ever seen, a very wide smile spread over his lips, his eyes even lighting up a little bit. He looked…not smug, but perhaps…happy? That was the right word, she realized after a few moments. He really had needed comfort, and she had given it. She smiled at him slowly, delighted. "Mai didn't think so." Or, she didn't seem to.

Katara's eyes darkened just a little bit. "Then she doesn't deserve you, Zuko." Anyone that didn't think that Zuko could kiss needed to have their head checked. His lips were so smooth, and warm. And with each second that passed in that kiss it seemed like his mouth heated a bit more. It was a wonderful and warm kiss and she had absolutely enjoyed it.

He chuckled quietly. "Maybe you just haven't kissed someone who's better than me."

She shook her head a little bit. She wasn't sure there would be anyone better. However, she sat there with him for several moments, allowing herself to memorize the feeling of his mouth.

Then, she stood quietly, holding his hands for a few seconds. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his scar, squeezing his hands, and then she left him.

Zuko was sure that, even if he did get Mai back, even if they came out of this alive, he would remember this kiss.

He stayed in the room for a while, looking at old pictures of his mother, dusting off some of her things. It gave him time to say some sort of goodbye to her, in case he never came back. He hoped that he would…but if he didn't, this was his chance. He found an old piece of paper and left a long note to her on the dusty bed. If something ever happened, he hoped that, one day, she might come back here and find it, if he didn't find her first.

The next morning, they all prepared to fly off to the palace and attack his father. They would end this before the comet came. But someone was missing.

Aang had, apparently, disappeared, and Zuko took them to an Earth Kingdom pub to find…June. She was the strange woman with the little animal that could find anyone anywhere on the planet, so long as it had the person's scent. They offered her Aang's staff, but…

Apparently, Aang no longer existed. But how? It made no sense. Zuko had one last idea.

…His uncle's very, very sweaty sandal.

They found his uncle and…the entire order of the White Lotus. His uncle was going to take back Ba Sing Se…and his tea shop, of course. Aang was still missing, and they chose to split up. Zuko had to fight Azula, and he would need help. He chose to bring Katara with him.

Zuko spent much of the trip to the palace thinking, worrying. She finally reached out and touched his shoulder, squeezing it softly. "We can take Azula."

"I'm not worried about her; I'm worried about Aang." It was true. They could get rid of Azula, so long as they were together. But Aang. What if he wasn't strong enough to take out Ozai? What if he stopped at the last minute, too goody-goody to kill the man? Aang had to realize that it had to be done. The world wasn't safe with him still alive.

He stared out off Appa's back, knowing that, very soon, they would find his home.

They would find his sister.

_**End Chapter**_

Again, thank you guys so much for your reviews and, of course, I would appreciate a few on this chapter, as well.

And, as I replied to some of the reviewers, I should say this now. I'm going canon until the end of the series. This means that, though this kiss was different from the others, they're still not an item. The romance is going to take a little longer than that and please don't assume I'm gnawing at the bit to put them together. Katara is still going to kiss Aang in Ba Sing Se. The story _after _that, however, will be different. Right now, I'm following the episodes and putting in bits that I can imagine might have happened (and, for us Zutara shippers, _should _have happened). The real stuff won't start until after the series' end.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter thoroughly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do **NOT** own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I don't own anything related to it. I earn no money from this. In fact, I earn nothing from it but my own enjoyment. I make no profit from my writings and don't want to; they're based on someone else's work and I would rather make my own way.

Thank you guys for the reviews!

Responses:

**AnnaAza: **Thank you for the review! And I think we'll see about that, at some point.

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: **It was a little bit forced, but I don't think it was all too much. After all, they had more than an entire summer to fall for each other, and Aang's was more of a love-at-first-sight thing. Thank you for the review!

**donnacrunch: **Thank you! I thought it was…vital, to their future relationship, that he would open up to her when she's opened to him. And…I'm not trying to be rude, but Aang does _not _think of Katara as a mother. He's kissed her _twice _on the lips. And if you really think about it (though I don't like it very much), Katara _does _show that she likes Aang that way. It's not obvious, like Aang is, but she _does _like him.

**Elle Obermeyer: **Thank you for the review. But once I've started a fan-fiction, the chapters always wind up staying the same length each time. And as for your idea, I mean no offense, but it's completely overused, not only in this fandom, but in every single one I've read. I'd never use it.

**stylewriter565: **Thank you!

**sokkantylee: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Ada1405:** Thank you! I hope the update doesn't disappoint.

**Stardawn: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. And I do make a bit out of it. Just a tiny bit.

**Meegan: **Yay for fuzzy! And…the main reason I skipped over it is because it's another one of those obvious moments. I'm mostly skipping episode scenes, or not describing them, because if someone is reading this, they mostly know what happened. And yes, that happens. Hope the chapter doesn't disappoint.

**My Soldier of Irrationality: **I never edit my pieces and I don't have a beta. I mean, I'll go back and insert some extra scenes once in a while, but I never check for spelling or grammar or anything, if you can believe it. I sorta know how you feel, though; I'd have a full-time job as an editor if I could. And thank you! I hope this update doesn't disappoint.

This chapter is based in the episodes _Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into The Inferno _and _Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang_. Mostly the latter.

Please enjoy!

_**Change**_

_**Chapter Five**_

The battle wasn't hard. He chose to fight her alone. He chose to fight her alone…because he didn't want Katara to be injured in the battle. And Azula was…slipping. It was like she had lost her mind after Mai and Ty Lee had abandoned her. She looked…unkempt, and wild. She looked crazy. Zuko could have easily won…

Until his big mouth got in the way. Azula had that horrible, horrible look on her face, and Zuko realized a little too late what she was doing. She was attacking Katara with lightning. He couldn't let her get hurt. He couldn't! She'd been there for him the night he had needed to see his mother's room. She had taken out some of her sleep to sit up with him, talk about his mother. It was…comforting, somehow, and he appreciated it. He could not allow Azula to hurt her; this was _his_ fight. It was between Azula and Zuko; Katara was not part of this battle. Katara was _not_ going to be used as his weakness! He leapt from his place and ran over, too late to redirect the lightning, and in spite of his uncle's warning, he had no choice. He took in the lightning and he felt the sharp and unbearable pain as it struck him. He managed to make most of it hit his stomach, but some of it still found its way to his heart; that was what hurt most, but he thought, in the back of his mind, that, surely, his organs from his stomach to his lungs were now fried. He went down in a show of control; he was silent, but the collapse was painful, even though he tried so, so hard to get up. He curled in on himself, feeling the lightning still crackling in his body. It hurt so badly, he couldn't seem to even twitch his fingers. But he had to get up. Katara couldn't fight Azula alone. She couldn't win.

But he was too weak and could hardly move. Every breath was as heavy as the world itself, and he could feel each beat of his heart slowing, aching. He felt like he needed to pump it himself but he couldn't get off his stomach to do it. He couldn't breathe and he felt so close to death. It was…more painful than when his father had marked him. It was all over his body, not just his face. And his lungs and heart were struggling so hard to work; the strain was even more painful.

His uncle was right. It would kill him. Even if the lightning didn't, the pain would. He knew it.

At least…he'd been given the chance to tell his uncle how sorry he was. In the back of his mind, he felt something coming up. It was the feeling of Katara's lips, so soft and hesitant on his. The way she tasted, and how she'd moved gently in to him, responding tentatively, unsure, but she had so clearly liked it. The feeling of her in his arms, her taste on his tongue…

That was a good way to go, wasn't it? He fought to breathe, to keep his heart beating, but each second the freedom of death seemed more welcoming. The pain was too much.

Katara fought hard, and, with some smarts and amazing power, she won. It was difficult, and a measure of her intelligence that Katara was able to trap her in ice. She tied Azula to the grates near them, chaining her in place. Then, she ran to Zuko, her heart stuck in her throat. Was he still alive? Was he still there? Oh, Spirits, please let him be alive. Please, please. She turned him on to his back and felt his faint breathing. He was alive! She quickly drew her water from her pouch and pressed her hands gently against his stomach. It seemed to take an eternity for her hands to begin glowing, to feel the power of healing wrapping around her, but when it finally began, she put all the effort she had in to saving him. He had to live. He _couldn't_ die!

It hurt even more, he thought, to have her heal him, but then the relief spread and he let out a long breath. It felt so good. His chest didn't weigh a ton and he could feel his heart beating regularly again. It was faster than it should have been, but that could have, literally, been the shock. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes, so tired that it hurt. "Thank you, Katara." His words were hardly a breath, but she was leaning so close to him that he knew she would hear him. He felt so, so weak, but he felt like he would live, at least.

He saw her tears, "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Zuko had saved her life. He had taken a bolt of lightning for her. He'd saved her even before that, but this had nearly killed him in the process. Saving her from falling rubble had provided him an escape, too. But this…was different. He could have died. He almost did, in fact; he had been so weak and she could tell that it was a burden to move at all, even after she had healed him. It had been that bad. But she gently helped him up, taking her time, and managed to get him on his feet. He had to use her for support, but they walked over to his sister. She was breathing fire, but she couldn't escape. She finally broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, giving up the fight against her chains. Both Katara and Zuko took a great sigh of relief; she wasn't going to escape. She had given up. They'd won.

Everything would be alright, now. Aang just had to defeat the Fire Lord.

Azula was arrested shortly after that, by many surprisingly grateful subjects of hers. Apparently, she was a frightening ruler and they didn't mind Zuko's ascent to the throne.

Katara helped him inside and to his own room, and several servants helped her get him in to the bed. It was too hard for him to move. Another went to get the family physician. But Katara softly climbed in to the bed beside him, using her water bending to cut off his shirt so she could inspect his stomach and chest. "Zuko, I don't think this scar is ever going away. I would need to get Spirit Water from the oasis at the North Pole."

Zuko's chuckle was soft and painful. "Katara, look at my face and tell me you think I can't live with another scar." He was sure it couldn't be as bad as his face. After all, the one on his torso would be covered, most of the time.

Her chuckle was not pained, as his, but it was tearful. "Zuko, that should've been me."

He just barely opened his eyes. "No, Katara." Absolutely not. He would never let Azula hurt Katara. He would never, ever allow that to happen; he would have taken another bolt, if he could've gotten on his feet after the first.

She sighed very deeply, but she looked around. "I need fresh, clean water. Preferably hot." She paused for several seconds. "And make him some tea. The heat will help some of his pain. Please hurry. I'm going to do what I can." She paused once again. "And some cold cloths. This is going to hurt, so you'll want to be able to clean him up after this."

A few of the servants scurried off and returned quickly with what she had asked for. By the time they arrived, Katara was exhausted and sweating with her effort. Zuko was groaning and he, too, was sweaty. The pain was impressive even though it was supposed to be a healing session.

They set a large bowl of water on the table at her side, and they used Firebending to heat it sharply. She wasn't used to the temperature, but she used the heated water on him, wincing when he did; she was sure that the temperature was absolutely scalding, but it would help him. It had to help him. She focused as best as she could and carefully healed him as best as she could, and when she had done everything possible, she helped prop him up on several fluffy pillows, and helped him drink his tea.

Night was falling. She knew that he needed sleep, and she started to climb off his bed. He reached out and weakly caught her hand, pulling on it. "Don't leave, Katara."

It was only a quiet murmur, but she caught every word. She scooted back to him, and she grabbed the cloth lying next to the bed, dipping it in what water was left over from her healing. She wrung it out until it was just barely damp, and she wiped off his forehead, lingering there for several seconds. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I can't do much more now."

"No." It was a heavy breath. He was still in pain, of course, but he was sure that sleep would cure it. "I want you to stay with me tonight." It was nothing more than a soft breath, but she heard it so clearly.

She hesitated for several seconds, but she leaned toward him. "Zuko…you know we don't belong. You'll get Mai out of prison, and she'll…well, you'll go back to the way you were. And…"

"I know, Katara." He wasn't sure he liked that fact, but that was probably the pain messing with his head. He loved Mai. He did thoroughly enjoy the kisses with Katara…but she was for Aang. Mai loved him back, even if she was prone to ignoring her own feelings.

"…I do love Aang, Zuko. Now that it's over…I know I do." She hesitated. "I couldn't, when I wasn't sure of what was going to happen. But now, you're going to be Fire Lord, and Aang is…I'm sure he's defeated your father now. He must have. So…everything is going to be okay now, Zuko. We're all safe, and…" She trailed off. She couldn't explain to him how it had happened because, honestly…she didn't know how, exactly, it had happened. "I love him."

"I know. Katara, I knew when I kissed you." He was smiling, just softly. "I'd like you in here for company. And maybe a little protection." That little smile turned in to a small smirk. "I've been with you guys so long I don't know if I can sleep alone anymore." That was a lie. Even though they'd willingly skipped over Azula, the guards, servants, and every other person in this palace had served his father, and Azula. Zuko was far too weak to fight anyone, and he wasn't sure they were on his side. Perhaps it was just personal trust issues, but he had a right to think that way. His father had banished him and then had made him a wanted man.

Katara felt lost and almost even hurt at that, confused. "You…knew?" Then why had he kissed her that night, in his mother's room? Why had he…? That kiss was passionate and even personal. It was…well, she would even call it intimate. If he had known she loved Aang, why had he kissed her so ardently?

She hadn't been sure, in her mind, even if he was telling her that she had been. He was wrong. She had felt…something for Aang, but until all the stress was relieved, after it all fell away when she and Zuko took down Azula, she hadn't been sure of what it was. Then, the stress on herself and Zuko had melted away and, instead, she was allowed to think of Aang. Of how desperately she would miss him if…something happened. Of how they had been together for all this time and, in spite of her tries to ignore it, he had tried so hard to impress her and had, in many ways, shown how much he cared for her. And she cared for him that way, too, though she had tried to deny it. She hadn't at first, of course. He was just a friend, and a little kid. More like a little brother, really. Then, things had changed, of course. She had started to notice him, only a little, at first. It had been a sort of…natural process that she hadn't been able to stop, despite her tries. But she had resisted in one way; she had refused to fully acknowledge her feelings for him. But now that she could think of nothing but Aang, she was sure that she loved him. He had to be the victor, because he absolutely could not die. He couldn't…he had to come back. He couldn't _not_ come back. She would be devastated if she never saw him again, because the last thing that had happened between them…was a fight. Not exactly a stupid fight, because Aang was just…well, anyway, it had been a fight, and she hadn't been…well. It was stupid that a fight had been the last thing between them. Why hadn't she tried to talk to him? And to top it all off, instead of even checking on him, she had wound up sitting up, talking to Zuko. Of course, she didn't blame him. It was her own fault for holding a grudge against Aang.

She was drawn from her swirling thoughts when Zuko spoke, "I wanted to show you that, even if I'm good now, Aang is the best. You found him, Katara. You're tied to him." Then, there was that smile again, but it was pained. "And, as we both told June, rather forcefully, you're not my girlfriend. We were both rather adamant about that. Maybe even defensive." The kiss in his mother's room had made him question it, at first, but then he had realized that it was really just for his comfort. To sooth him.

She sighed and settled down on the bed. "Seems like your uncle taught you more than how to brew tea." That didn't mean that this…confession didn't hurt. Was he trying to make her feel guilty about it? _She_ had kissed _him_ the last time.

"He did. But that part I figured out on my own. You might have asked me to kiss you, you might have kissed me back, but…I knew you already had someone else on your mind, no matter how confused you were about him, or how upset you were with what he'd done." He reached out and touched her hand again, softly, still too weak to really move. "You've always known, Katara. You're the kind of person who does that. You know from the beginning and you don't change your mind. The first time he kissed you, even if it was a shock and abrupt, you made up your mind about him." He was careful not to bring up the kiss they had shared the night after that. It had been a warm and wonderful kiss, passionate. It had been…much more than he had ever expected of her. That was the only question mark in his mind.

She sighed softly, but soon after, she was helping scoot him over in the bed, and she curled up at his side, close enough to protect him, and so close he could wake her without effort if he was in too much pain. She faced away from him, and in her mind, she thought that, for the first time since he'd shown this side of him…

Zuko was wrong. She hadn't known. And she hadn't known when she'd kissed Zuko, either. If anything, Zuko's kiss had made her more questioning than ever. It was a kiss that she enjoyed and loved, now that she looked back on it. It was a warm and soft kiss, passionate, without being too far along as far as kisses went. It was only a kiss on the lips, no tongue involved, but she had still felt the passion in his spirit and his lips had been so warm. And the other kiss, the next night…why hadn't he mentioned it? It had been even greater. It had been more passionate and his mouth had warmed by a couple of degrees during those kisses. They felt so, so good. The heat of his mouth had made it even better.

She figured that was because he was a Firebender, but she couldn't be sure. But curled up near him, she could feel the heat radiating off him. She knew some of it was the pain, but she was sure that the rest of it was because of his bending.

Zuko's lips had definitely bent hers with all the fire and power of their master.

_**End Chapter**_

I hope you enjoyed the update and I really appreciate reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I don't own anything related to it. I earn no money from this. In fact, I earn nothing from it but my own enjoyment. I make no profit from my writings and don't want to; they're based on someone else's work and I would rather make my own way.

Thank you for your reviews!

**AnnaAza: **Thank you. I hope the next chapter doesn't disappoint.

**XxEvilMasterMindxX: **I don't know what it is, but I'm sure that it can be busted up no matter which way we look at it. Though I slightly agree about Azula, but I can't have much sympathy when she attacked Zuko all the time.

**Meegan: **No, no, it's fine. And…of course he does! He's the sexy Firebender. He has to confuse girls; they're all attracted to him. And thank you! I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint.

**My Soldier of Irrationality: **Thank you! I hope this update doesn't disappoint.

**cuzimaw3som317: **No, no. As in the summary, the pairing is Zutara. I'm just following canon up to the end of the series and then things will start to deteriorate. And thank you for that last part, as well. I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint.

**ZutaraOwnzKataangSux69: **Again, I'm following canon to the end of the series and then I'll start breaking down the relationships realistically. Hopefully the chapter has enough Zutara to suit you. Thank you for the review.

This chapter takes place in the last episode and ends at the end of said episode. After this chapter, the Zutara will begin. So to speak. Enjoy.

_**Change**_

_**Chapter Six**_

For the first time, Katara woke long before Zuko. Her body was well-rested, thanks to his softy and cushy bed, but her mind was still turbulent and she struggled with her memories for a few seconds. She was again too hot for it to be normal, but then she realized that, once more, she was sleeping next to Zuko. She very gently rolled herself over, so that she could face him, and found that he looked much better than the night before. He looked tired, true enough, but she could see that most of his pain was gone and sleep had been his companion through the entire night.

He had gotten plenty of rest, she could see, and she sat up slowly. She didn't want to wake him. But she did reach out and put her fingers against his neck, touching his pulse. The beat of his heart had slowed to a very normal, healthy rhythm and his breathing was deep and even.

He would be okay.

She gently slipped off his bed and quietly asked one of his servants if there was a place she could bathe. Her effort from healing him had left her a little sticky from sweat and she wanted to clean that off.

They pointed her in the right direction, but before she went, she looked at them. "If anyone hurts him, they're going to face me. Do you understand that?"

The guards at his room nodded and so did the servants who were waiting for him to wake. "You saved us from Azula's madness. Both of you did. We would never hurt him."

There was a long pause while she watched them for lies. But they were telling the truth, and soon after, she slipped down the hall and was able to wash off. When she returned, she found Zuko sitting up, eating a bit of breakfast. There wasn't much, but he seemed quite content with the amount. It was clear that he was still sore, but he would be fine in time. She had healed him better than most other people might have been able to do, really; as a powerful Waterbender, she was also an amazing healer. She allowed herself to stand in the doorway for several moments, and then, finally, she padded over to him. He looked up at her, a very small smile on his face. "Katara." He looked at the servants who were waiting by his bed, and he dismissed them for the moment. He'd rather have just Katara there, truth be told.

When they were gone, he gestured for her to join him on the bed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"They said you are quite frightening. You threatened them." There was a little, teasing smile on his face that revealed a small glint in his eyes. He was happy.

"You saved my life, Zuko. It's only fair that I protect you." She was smiling, too.

He smiled a bit, but then pulled out a small roll of parchment and handed it to her. "I think you might want to read that."

There was a small pause, but she untied the tiny string holding it closed and began reading. She came very close to hugging him but just barely stopped herself; he was too sore, and she was on his bad side. "They're alright!" It was a soft and relieved gasp, and she pressed one hand gently against her heart. "And they'll be here sometime today?"

It was a little unclear in the note, but Zuko smiled softly. She had been much more worried than she'd let on. "Yes. They just crossed the Fire Nation borders this morning, probably about the time you woke up. They're on their way."

She let out a deep breath, relieved, and then thought for several moments. She leaned in and softly kissed Zuko's cheek. "Thank you. This is…just a…relief." She couldn't think of a better word than that, too excited and happy to think too much.

He laughed, even though it hurt. "Of course, Katara. I wouldn't hide it from you. I thought you might want to know that they're all safe."

She paused for several seconds, and then sighed. "I did. I was worried about them. After we all split up…I mean, we've never done that before. We always work together. And we couldn't find Aang, and…"

He reached out and touched her hand. "I know, Katara. But everything is okay now. They're all safe and they'll be here soon."

She smiled a little bit, delighted. That was more than likely the most wonderful part of this day; knowing they would soon be there. She saw Zuko smile, too, and she felt the joy grow. "And you're safe, too. I'm sorry about the scar."

"I told you, Katara. Look at my face and tell me I can't take another scar that will almost constantly be covered." He was still smiling. "It just goes to show that I'm stronger than Azula…and that I have better friends."

This time, Katara's smile was very, very wide. "You are strong, Zuko."

He smiled just a little bit, but soon, he was leaning back in to his pillows, trying to rest, if only a little bit. He was still rather sore and sleep would help him, but he didn't want to sleep through the entire day. A few minutes of rest and he decided he wanted to get up, try and walk around a little bit. Maybe even get a bath. The hot water would help him. Katara helped him the whole way; she helped him to his feet, and supported him when he needed it on the way through the halls. Several of the servants ran a bath for him, but he turned down the offer for their help. He had already asked Katara to help him. He wouldn't be bare, of course, but he also trusted her.

He allowed himself to sink all the way down in to the water, even his head, and he allowed the hot water to sooth some of the pain away. Though he was still somewhat weak, he used his own bending to superheat it just long enough that it caused pain, and then slowly allowed the water to cool. He finally allowed himself to surface and he looked up at Katara. "Come on. I'm not going to bite you, and the water's not too hot for even you."

She hesitated for several seconds. She wasn't very…sure of this. But Zuko needed her help, and she wouldn't just walk away. She stripped off her outer clothing and slipped in to the water with him. "I'm not worried about that. You just saved my life, Zuko. I don't think you're going to do anything to me."

"Then what is it?" He paused, apparently realizing what was going on. "Katara, that's not going to happen. I just trust you more than anyone else here. I'm not…" He didn't get to continue.

"Okay, okay." She was blushing now.

He smiled and released a small, soft chuckle. But he did his best to sit up in the water, and he finally looked at his stomach. The scar wasn't nearly as brutal as he expected, and wasn't anything like the one on his face. In fact, in comparison, it was…really quite a gentle mark. He started laughing, but he had to hold it down; it shifted his stomach and muscles, too, and even with the hot water, he was sore. "Katara, that's nothing. Please don't worry about it anymore."

She blinked several times. "But there's a spot bigger than my fist on your abs. That doesn't bother you?" On his well-formed abs, for that matter. She was fairly sure he'd worked very hard to get himself in this sort of shape.

"No. Not at all."

She found herself smiling for some inexplicable reason and she shook her head. But she reached for the cloth the servants had set aside for him, lathering it with some soap. It seemed a luxury when, on the journey, they hadn't been able to carry it around with them—it had been a hassle to try and keep up with it, in fact—and had, therefore, relied purely on running water to clean themselves. Usually rivers. "Alright, tell me if I hurt you. I know you're still sore." It was a murmur.

He leaned forward for her to take care of his back first. It would be much less sore than the front of him, he thought, though he admitted that it hurt a bit. By the time she moved to his stomach, he was holding his breath. She'd gotten his back and arms, his chest, his legs, and, much to his surprise, even his feet. He knew this was going to hurt. A lot. She looked at him from under her lashes. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

The cloth touched his skin and he gasped sharply, feeling the pain to his very core. She wasn't even on the scar! But he gritted his teeth and refused to cry, even when she touched that sensitive spot. He motioned for her to get out, and just when she escaped he heated the water again. It burned immensely, but the heat soon soothed some of the pain and he sighed deeply. She watched him for several minutes, and then told him she would ask one of his servants in so that he could clean the…last portion of his body that she just had not wanted anything to do with.

She returned to help him dress and walked with him back to his room. She wrapped his body gently, hoping that, if it was tight enough, it might keep him from moving too much. That way, some of the pain wouldn't strike him so much. His subjects, servants, and guards came in after that, saying they needed to talk to him in private. He tried to protest, but Katara shook her head. She would go outside and search the skies for Appa, get some fresh air, perhaps walk around a little bit. Though she was over her hate for the Firebender, she also needed her own space for a little while.

When she decided to go back inside to find Zuko and check on him, she stopped at the door. Mai was…there. She was back. She couldn't help but watch when they kissed. Zuko definitely hadn't kissed her that way, and Katara almost wished he had. The way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way he looked at her…he loved Mai. The kiss was almost painful to watch, because, though Zuko had kissed her passionately, with fire, it became very obvious that he hadn't kissed her with love. But she did love Aang, and, one day, she was sure that they would have what Zuko and Mai had.

Later that day, she found out just what the big deal was. Everyone was here but Aang. Even those who were on the invasion plan were set free from the prisons and had been brought back here now, and she found Sokka and her father. Sokka's leg was hurt, apparently, but she was sure that he'd be okay. Suki was there, and Toph. Everyone.

But where was Aang? Sokka finally told her that he was okay. They were all in the courtyard where she and Zuko had defeated his horrible, horrible sister. They were waiting for something.

Katara finally found out. Zuko came out at the top of the stairs…and he was wearing the robes of the Fire Lord. Applause and cheering. Then, he had hushed them…and out came Aang. He was wearing yellow, but it was different than normal. He was now a fully realized Avatar, she realized, and tears started to fill her eyes. Her Aang was a full Avatar, finally, and Ozai was defeated. Zuko's speech was wonderful, and they shortly crowned him.

Fire Lord Zuko. It was a fitting title, and the realization of all they had worked to do. Now, they could begin rebuilding the world.

He joined them, and so did Mai, and Suki, flying to Ba Sing Se. They had worked hard to restore order in the city and begin the repairs and rewrite many rules and now, they wanted a break. They were going to see his uncle. The tea shop was open again, and Zuko took the liberty of making tea for the lot of them. Iroh had a rather large smile on his face. He was so, so proud of his nephew and could not imagine feeling more joy than he did at that moment.

Aang left them. He went outside, looking down at the city. The walls parting each level were being taken down. A new freedom was forming here, and the White Lotus members were helping create it. The king had even returned to his throne and all was going so very well. But this sunset, he wanted to spend relishing his own freedom. He had done it. There was no impending doom awaiting his power. There were rough days to come, but right now, tonight, he wanted to breathe in the clean air and think only of what the future would be, not what would get them there. And in this warm evening, it was the perfect atmosphere to stop his thoughts and just…daydream.

Katara joined him shortly after that. She smiled at him, and for the first time since their victory, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her. He held her close, and she clung to him in the very same manner. He was safe. All was well. She was with the man she loved and, though it would be tough to love the Avatar when she was sure that he would be traveling around the world, helping people, she would go with him. She had been with him this long.

She pulled away from him and, after a few seconds, she made her decision. She leaned in and softly met his lips with hers. It was only a soft and timid kiss, but she loved the feeling it gave her and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Aang was sure that this was what perfection was.

_**End Chapter**_

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, and again, after this one the other relationships will start to break down. So yay for more Zutara!

I really appreciate reviews!


End file.
